¡NO AL BUllYING!
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: Solo pasen a leer, por favor, esto es importante


¡Hola a todos los escritores y lectores de fanfiction net!

Antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero aclarar que este fics es falso, no habrá historia, solo quiero dejarles este mensaje. Y les aviso que no es para generar polémica, sino para generar conciencia. Lo dejare solo por unas semanas y luego lo borrare. Por favor, Lean:

Desde el tiempo que llevo aquí como escritora y lectora de este maravilloso sitio, jamás pensé que la pagina llegara a estos extremos. Este sitio fue concebido para todos aquellos que somos fans (en este caso, la comunidad TMNT) escribiéramos y leyéramos historias de nuestros héroes, que nunca habían visto la luz de la mano de las series de tv, películas, comics y de los mismos creadores o poder darle continuidad a ese episodio o escena de alguna película que nos han "reventado el coco" y que nosotros quisieras darle nuestro propio final. Historias que fueron concebidas en nuestras mentes, que más de una vez nos han sacado una sonrisa o una lágrima, historias ficticias que solo tienen un objetivo: Entretener

Es hermoso ver hasta dónde puede llegar la imaginación y más bello, poder describirlas en un fics. Que muchos lean tus obras y que compartan el sentimiento, es gratamente agradable. Por eso se creó el sitio, con ese objetivo.

Hacía mucho que no andaba por aquí y la verdad, acabo de leer un fics que me ha llamado la atención y ese fue el motivo para que yo me decidiera hacer este falso fics.

Desde los tres años que soy escritora, he tenido reviews maravillosos de colegas y lectores y otros que no lo han sido tanto. He recibido buenas críticas, críticas constructivas, malas críticas e insultos. Hago mea culpa: la primera vez que me han insultado en un fics, yo he reaccionado mal, no me defiendo, a nadie le gusta que lo insulten (sean sinceros) pero está en uno en saber cómo actuar ante estas situaciones. Más de una vez en regresado los insultos y ahora que ya tengo más experiencia, puedo decir, que ya he "madurado" y he aprendido de mis errores. He aprendido a tomar las buenas y malas críticas de la misma manera; Tolerando

Soy sincera, no todas las historias que he leído me han gustado y soy consciente también de que no a todos les vas a gustar lo que escribo, pero jamás he insultado a un colega ni desprestigiado su fics, en esos casos, solo ignoro la historia, porque a fin de cuentas es solo mi opinión y nada más. ¿Quién soy yo para decirle a otro lo que escribe es basura? ¡Nadie, para eso está la tolerancia! ¡Nadie le hace daño a otro con solo escribir una historia! ¡Es inofensivo!

Muchos de mis colegas escritores han recibido insultos, pero a muchos casi los lapidan por sus historias. Yo no quiero dar nombres, pero muchos anónimos han estado haciéndole "campaña" al BULLYING y eso de verdad, es horrible.

Es mentira que no te afectan las palabras, te afectan y mucho, y el que diga que no le importa, es un hipócrita. Es un sentimiento horrible que las personas constantemente te agredan, te insulten y te hostiguen. Los golpes dañan lo físico pero las palabras dañan la mente y las secuelas son peores.

Muchos de mis colegas no reaccionan, pero otros si, y atacan el bullying con mas bullying. Eso no está bien... para nada... Estas reacciones lo que provocan es que se genere odio y se utilice el Fanfiction Net para eso, no podemos permitir que esta página, nuestro querido Fanfiction se vaya al demonio por eso. Por eso escribí este falso fics, con ese propósito: NO ARRUINEMOS LA PAGINA CON EL BULLYING

¡Por favor! Este sitio es para divertirse no para generar odio ni conflictos. Si sos escritor/ra, debes aprender a tomar bien las malas y las buenas críticas y si te agreden, puedes borrar los anónimos mal intencionados, no dejes que el hostigamiento te dañe. Sé que no será fácil, pero te ahorrara malos ratos (Ya el tiempo te ayudara como me ayudo a mi). No dejes de escribir porque a otros no les guste, aprende a convivir con ello, porque a fin a cuentas, no dañas a las tortugas ni a nadie

Si eres lector/ra, puedes opinar todo lo que quieras, por que tus buenas y malas críticas nos ayudan un montón a nosotros, mejoramos mucho en nuestra escritura y expresión. Eres libre de expresar tus gustos y disgustos, pero por favor, no hagas bullying, no insultes a los escritores. No todos reaccionamos de la misma manera, a muchos los puedes lastimar en serio y eso es muy feo. Hay que ponerse en los zapatos del otro y si a ti no te gusta que te insulten, al otro tampoco. Se tolerante, es más fácil ignorar, también te ahorrara malos ratos.

Eso es todo, que quede claro que no soy ni psicóloga ni me hago la madre Teresa, yo casi todo el tiempo meto la pata y ni soy perfecta, pero solo quiero que de una vez el sitio vuelva a ser agradable y divertido.

Como dato extra, les contare que el pasado domingo 16 de noviembre, tuve la bendita oportunidad de conocer en vivo y asistir a la conferencia del gran ¡Kevin Eastman! Uno de los papas de nuestros héroes. Kevin vino a visitarnos en la Argentina, a la Comic Con que se celebró en mi país la semana pasada y ¡fue increíble!

Fue muy emocionante el poder escuchar de su propia boca el cómo creo a las tortugas junto a Peter y escuchar sus anécdotas. Y para cerrar, esto emocionara a todos los que escribimos en el Fanfiction Net: El propio Kevin nos confesó que lee páginas dedicadas a los fics de las tortugas ninjas, historias creadas por los fans ¿y que creen?, dijo que había leído y lee historias grandiosas y otras no tanto, pero que le encanta que los fans desplieguen su imaginación y crean historias increíbles

Si el mismo Kevin Eastman tolera muy bien que escriban historias de sus hijos y no hace nada para impedirlo, al contrario, las disfruta... ¿Qué haríamos nosotros?

¡Saludos y un abrazo a todos!

Gracias por leer n.n

Mikemasters Z KAI


End file.
